


Trials

by Crollalanza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: After a particularly frustrating day, Kei hopes to be cheered up by facetiming his boyfriend, but is Kuroo hiding something?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56
Collections: Valentine's Day Lockers 2020





	Trials

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pepsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi/gifts).



> This fic is for Pepsi (burnttoastwbttr) as part of the Valentine's Day lockers.

“You’re not looking so good,” Kuroo said as soon as the screen flicked on. “Rough day at work?”

“Good evening to you, too,” Kei replied, a little waspishly.

“Hey, concerned boyfriend here. Things okay?”

“Fine.”

“Ouch, that was stiff.” He pouted out his bottom lip. “Did a dinosaur attack ya, Tsukki?”

Not the dinosaur jokes again. Letting out a huge and petulant sigh, Kei removed his glasses, rubbed at the bridge of his nose and then replied. “Work is fine. It’s better than fine. It’s superb. A welcome refuge in—” He bit his tongue, but it was too late and Kuroo with his innate catlike ability pounced.

“Training? Are you injured?”

“Nothing like that. Exhausted, that’s all.”

“Have you eaten?”

“Don’t nag. Yes I have.” He showed him his empty bowl. “Proper food, too.”

“So…” he drawled in his best concerned doctor manner, “why was training worse today?”

Kei ran his hands through his hair and wished, not for the first time, that Kuroo with his particular brand of humour was here in Sendai to laugh away his bad temper, and that he’d let his hands loose on Kei’s shoulders which were knitted together tighter than a Gordian knot.

Still, it wouldn’t be long.

“You’re still coming down at the weekend, right?”

“Slight change of plan.”

“What?” He couldn’t stop his mouth from dropping, frustration vying with disappointment at another postponed weekend.

“I’ll be there Friday instead of Saturday,” Kuroo replied, grinning. “Aw, you do miss me, don’t ya!”

“Not at all.” But he couldn’t stop smiling. “I could meet you for lunch, or if I work through then maybe I could leave early.”

“You’ve got training, haven’t you?”

He scrunched up his nose. “Trials, so not a full session. Which is just as well because the new Setter we have is driving me bananas.”

“Kageyama bananas or something else?”

“Worse. At least Kageyama was silent. Koganegawa will not stop talking!”

“Koganegawa … That sounds familiar. Where do I know him from?”

Kei groaned again. “Koganegawa Kanji, Setter for Date Tech. They qualified for the Inters instead of us, year after you’d graduated.”

“Uh… vaguely remember.”

“He’s tall. Very tall. And stupid. Very, very stupid.”

“But now your teammate,” Kuroo replied, sounding far too cheerful.

“And because he’s tall,” Kei ploughed on, ignoring Kuroo’s shit eating grin, “he sets very high and now I’m expected to jump like that orange monster! I ache all over and it’s only been his first session!”

“I’ll massage the pain away when I get there,” Kuroo soothed.

“Good.” He rolled his shoulders, feeling moderately better as his neck clicked, and then let out a breath, determined now to cheer up because despite the infuriating presence that was Koganegawa, his boyfriend was about to visit and a whole twenty four hours earlier than he’d expected. He gave another smile, indicating he’d lightened up and was rewarded by Kuroo blowing him a kiss.

“So, why are you able to visit earlier?”

“Uhm… something came up. Kind of owed someone a favour and I swapped a shift, so worked a double, and …” He finished, and Kei was surprised he hadn’t flourished a ‘Ta da!’ at him.

“I’m touched,” he said wryly, adding. “All this for me?”

“Uh… not exactly. I managed to get a car so I’m driving down with … um … someone.”

Kei could feel his eyes narrow with suspicion.

“Who? No, no I don’t want to know. It’s Bokuto-san isn’t it, and you’re going to ask if he can stay here and the pair of you will cause havoc and—” He closed his eyes to take a deep, deep breath. “It’s not that I don’t like Bokuto, but this weekend is supposed to be … relaxing.”

“Not Bokuto,” Kuroo mumbled.

He looked remarkably shamefaced for someone who’d just announced that the apartment wrecker and peace stealer that was Bokuto Koutarou wasn’t about to stay over.

“Tetsurou, what have you done?”

“Please don’t call me that. You know I hate it when people call me by my first name. It always means I’m in trouble,” Kuroo wheedled.

“Then tell me.” He tried a soft smile, knowing it probably looked like a grimace. “I won’t be angry.”

“You will be. But … look … he won’t have to stay. He can get a hotel and he could easily get the train back on Saturday morning. He just needs to be in Sendai on Friday.”

“Why… Oh My God!” His brain ticked over. “It’s the trials, isn’t it? Someone’s got a trial. Please, please tell me it’s someone with a brain like Yaku-san! Or Kai-san? Or even Fukunaga? Yes, Fukunaga, I can cope with him.” His breath came out in pants. “If you’re about to tell me it’s bloody Yamamoto!”

“Hey, he’s your senpai!”

“He’s another loud idiot, probably still in deep depression because Tanaka-san married Shimizu-san. I cannot— _You_ cannot do this to me, Tetsurou!”

“It ain’t Tora!” Kuroo said and started to laugh, a little hysterically. “Look, I am sorry. You’re not going to like it, but give him a break, okay. He’s stupidly excited and … he’s good, y’know?”

And then he knew. Then it dawned on Kei exactly who Kuroo was bringing down from Tokyo for the trial. His heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach and he could feel his legs burn anew at all the jumping he was going to have to do because now they’d signed Koganegawa, the Frogs would surely want this guy, too.

“It’s Lev, isn’t it,” he deadpanned.

“Yep.”

“You’re dead, Tetsurou. Stone. Cold. Dead.”

“See ya Friday, Tsukki,” Kuroo laughed. “Love ya!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've stopped laughing since discovering Koganegawa was about to join Tsukishima at Sendai Frogs, That boy is gonna have to JUMP! Anyway, couldn't resist adding Lev to the mix.


End file.
